Raiding the Raiders
by JJAndrews
Summary: The Raiders have come, they will loot and burn but the Minutemen are ready for them.


Raiding the Raiders

I do not own the rights to Fallout

Click, click, snap.

Sarah Lang slotted the shells into her shotgun and snapped the weapon shut. She looked about her, fifteen other Minutemen crouched low holding laser rifles were behind her, waiting for the order. Sarah, a pair of eye glasses resting on her nose and her ginger hair resting beneath her bowler hat, looked like no fighter. The o nly indication was the uniform of the general of the Minutemen she wore. However, when you looked her in the eye, in those weary eyes, you could see the pain of loss, of the doom she would inflict on her hated foe.

That was for another day, a darker day when she would claim back her boy and bring down the institute.

'General.'

Sarah looked to her left and saw a trio of Minutemen moving towards her, crouching low and led by Preston.

'Well?'

'There's at least thirty raiders in that camp,' he told her.

'Damn, I hate being outnumbered all the time. Do we have any artillery?'

'Just out of range.'

'Okay.'

'Are we still attacking?'

'Of course. We know these raiders will attack County Crossing any day now and cause havoc in Boston itself. We stop them here and now.'

'What's the plan?'

'Sun goes down in half an hour, we'll strike with the dark on our side, keep low and when we reach the camp we'll open Hell on them. Preston, I want you, Joel and Mary on sniping duty, take out the enemy lookouts as we advance and then join the attack.'

'Understood. You'll be at the front?'

'Maturally,' she answered.

Sarah watched Preston move off to explain the plan as he always did before a fight like this. Sighing a little, Sarah reached into her coat pocket and checked her backup weapon, Hope, the revolver which she had pulled from what was left of Kellog's body. It was fully loaded and ready to kill. Sarah felt strange using it, the same weapon which had killed Nate, was now being used by her to kill the same type of thugs it's previous owner was. Ironic.

Sarah looked up over the low wall her men had hidden behind and down on the raiders camp. They had based themselves around a ruined trio of houses just north of County Crossing. They had made a few tents but most were sleeping in the open, their leaders had occupied the houses, and right now she could hear the shouts of the raiders as they looked forward to the chaos they would unleash on the innocent. Darkness had fallen and her troops had lined up, ready. She nodded and moved over the wall, her troops following and, at a crouch, they moved steadily towards the camp. Over her shoulder she saw Preston and the others carrying silenced rifles with scopes taking aim at enemy lookouts. Ahead she saw one drop dead, silently and not allerting the enemy.

Her troops made it all the way, now just outside of the enemy camp, so close she could see them eating jerky and inspecting their pipe rifles. It was time. Sarah stood up and pulled the stock of her shotgun back into her shoulder, took aim at one armed with a bayoneted rifle, and fired.

The raider was almost cut in half and suddenly everything was in chaos. Her troops opened up, a barrage of red slicing into the raider camp and gunning down the raiders who were rushing to their feet, trying to respond.

'CHARGE!' Sarah ordered and slung her shotgun over one shoulder, drawing Hope and leading the charge.

She pistol whipped one raider and shot another in the neck only a foot away. A Minuteman went down, riddled with bullets, and then another had his left hand blown off, both by the same raider. Sarah gripped her pistol with both hands and fired two shots at the raider, killing her easily. Just in time she ducked inder a swing from a pipe and punched the raider in the gut. Before she could kill him he died from a crimson energy blast. Pain ripped into her right arm as a bullet struck her, instantly she dove behind a chunk of bricks and injected a stimpack into her arm, feeling the wound heal itself as the fight raged on around her. She also took the chace to quickly reload her shotgun and stood up, seeing her troops had gunned down the raiders on the outside but the houses had to be taken.

'Preston!' she ordered and her oldest friend was next to her at once.

'General?'

'You take that house,' she pointed at the one furthest away, 'Danny will take the middle house, I'll lead the attack on this one. Get your men ready.'

'Yes ma'am.'

Soon Sarah had six men with her outside the door of her house and she led the way in, slamming the butt of her shotgun against the lock and the door was thrown open. She levelled her weapon and blew away the raider on the otherside. She stormed isndie and broke another mans neck with the blunt end of her weapon.

'Lucas, Harriet, secure the basement. The rest of you with me.'

Sarah led her men in a search of the ground floor and then moved up to the next one, her men gunning a raider down on the stairs, and then they made it to the last room, securely locked.

'Allow me,' said Max, a new recruit.

'Okay,' she allowed as he went up to the door and fired three laser blasts into the lock and kicked the door open.

His skull was then blown open by a bullet. Before his body had even hit the floor Sarah was in the room where she aimed her shotgun at the raider, and at the hostage. The radier leader was a tall, muscular man with burn marks all over his face and a short beard. In front of him he gripped a woman, a girl barely twenty by the look of her, and wearing no more than a dirty chemise.

'Let her go,' Sarah ordered.

'Let me explain how this is going to wok darling,' the raider told her confidently, pressing his revolver into the girls neck. 'You and your fancy boys there are going to let us go. Me and Linda here will be strolling outa here and you'll not bother us.'

'Not a chance. Let her go and we'll kill you quickly.'

'Do as he says, please!' the girl, Linda, shouted.

'Maybe we can work something out,' Sarah offered, not seeing any other way to fix this mess.

Just as the raider smiled a red flash cut through the window behind him and severed his pistol hand at the shoulder. Sarah charged forwards as soon as it happened, grabbed Linda, threw her towards her men and kneed the raider in the groin. The raider, screamed in pain, grasping at the stump of his arm which was spewing blood. Without saying a word Sarah pointed her shotgun at his head and unleashed both barrels into his head before walking over to the window, extracting the shells, and looked out to see Preston at the window of the house he had cleared, still holding his laser. She saluted him and walked back in to see Mark, one of her men, holding the girl as she sobbed into his shoulder.

An hour later Sarah walked through the dark camp as her men searched it for anything useful, such as ammuniton, chems and the like. Others were throwing the raiders bodies onto a burning pyre while a few buried the dead. They had lost eight men, the bodies now stripped and covered with sheets before burial. Linda had been dressed in the clothes of one of her dead men and she had sent her off with Preston to Sanctuary Hills. Now though she was alone and stood by the graves being dug.

 _Attention Minutemen_ the call went out from her radio, _Greentop Nursery is under attack by raiders. All Minutemen in the area report for duty._

'Five men with me!' Sarah shouted and soon she was heading out.

Duty called and she was the General.


End file.
